


Parley

by sardonyx164



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Gen, LGBTQ Character (s), One Shot, Platonic Kisses, Screenplay/Script Format, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Chad has a lot on his mind, and he finds that talking with his foe helps him feel better.[Definition of parley: to discuss something (usually armistice) with the enemy]
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Collections: HMS Twelve Hundred Seventy Four





	Parley

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in an alternate version of Operation Adulation.
> 
> In that series, Nigel utterly destroyed a whole bunch of adult robots because he thought that the robots were actually attacking the other kids. Nigel passes out afterward, Chad has a nice talk with him, and so on.
> 
> In this universe, things play out slightly differently...

_[Scene: a playground at night. Chad is sitting on a swing and looking up at the moon with a solemn expression]_

**Chad:** (Hey, I don’t know if you’re listening to me, but...I have a lot on my mind, and I don’t want to bottle up my feelings for much longer. I...just want someone to talk to, and--)

_[As if on cue, Chad hears someone jumping down from a tree. The teen turns around and sees...Nigel Uno himself, who is slowly standing up and brushing some leaves off of his clothes. Chad slowly goes back to looking up at the moon, but this time he is giving the moon an unamused expression]_

**Chad:** (...Seriously? You’re making me talk to _him_? I swear, if he notices--)

 **Nigel:** [confused] Chad...?

 **Chad:** [slapping himself on the head] (...You can’t be serious. You _absolutely_ _**cannot**_ be serious right now.) [shutting his eyes] (Maybe if I ignore him, he’ll--)

_[Chad suddenly feels a tap on his shoulder, which makes him jump a bit]_

**Nigel:** [bashfully] Um, sorry for startling you, Chad. I was, uh, just wondering...what are you doing here? [clearing his throat] Uh, I mean...[strictly/angrily]...what on Earth are _you_ doing here, _ **teenager** **?!**_ Are you planning something?!

 **Chad:** [still keeping his eyes shut] No. Go away. (Oh, please stay with me, Nigel...)

 **Nigel:** So you _are_ planning something!

 **Chad:** [stonily] I said I _wasn’t_ planning anything, you idiot. And I _told you_ to _**go away**_. (Please stay, I’m so lonely...)

 **Nigel:** [worried] Uh, is something the matter? [angrily] Um, not because I _care_ for you or anything. I just... want you to be in top shape for our next fight, you see.

 **Chad** : [slowly reopening his eyes] Whatever.

 **Nigel:** [toeing at the ground]...Um, hey. Maybe if...I tell you about, uh, _my_ problems, then maybe you, uh, could tell me about _your_ problems...?

 **Chad:** (Accept the offer, you _fool_! You’ll never get another chance to talk to him like this!)...Okay, sure.

_[Nigel slowly sits on the other swing. Nigel then tries to look into Chad’s eyes, but the younger boy seems to be too embarrassed to do so, because he quickly averts his eyes from Chad. Chad raises an eyebrow out of curiosity and a bit of concern]_

**Nigel:**...Um, I have this friend--

 **Chad:** Wait, wait. Don’t tell me. You’re talking about _yourself_ , aren’t you? Because when people say “Oh, I have this friend”, they’re usually referring to themselves. Am I right?

 **Nigel** : [quietly]...Yes.

 **Chad:** [softly] Just...tell me what’s bothering you.

 **Nigel:** Okay. [twiddling his fingers] Um, see...I’ve been having these, um, odd fluttery feelings in my stomach lately. And, um, these feelings only seem to appear when I’m, uh, thinking about a certain person. And here’s the odd part: I get these feelings around Lizzie, too, but...the fluttery feeling seems stronger and more pleasurable somehow when I’m thinking about...this other person.

 **Chad:** Hmm...are you getting distracted by these feelings?

 **Nigel:** [nods] Yes. That’s why I decided to go on a walk to take my mind off of... these feelings. However, I just... found myself thinking about the person instead...

 **Chad:** [unfazed]...Is this person _me_ , by any chance?

 **Nigel:** [looking up at Chad with shock] What?! How did--?!

 **Chad:** Uh, let’s see...you were acting really shy all of a sudden, you weren’t looking at me...and then there was your shocked reaction just now. I’ve seen this sort of behaviour too many times to count, so I know it when I see it.

 **Nigel:** Oh. [chuckling sheepishly] Alright, then.

 **Chad:** [taking a deep breath] But, uh, I have some bad news for you. You see, I’m not, um, romantically interested in you. Well, I feel like I’m not romantically interested in _anybody_ , but...uh, the point is: I _hate_ romantic stuff. (Especially when my friends get hurt by it, for one reason or another...)

 **Nigel:** [lowering his head out of disappointment] Oh...

 **Chad:** [squeezing Nigel’s shoulder] Um, hey...how are you feeling?

 **Nigel:** [quietly] I don’t know...

 **Chad:** [tilting Nigel’s chin up] Hey, listen to me, kid. Romance isn’t really...superior to friendship. You can still be happy with strong platonic relationships. You know what I’m talking about, don’t you?

 **Nigel:** Yes...

 **Chad:** [patting Nigel’s back] And there you have it.

 **Nigel:** [covering his face with his hands]...I can’t believe I just... _told_ you all of that!

 **Chad:** [rubbing Nigel’s back] I can’t believe it, either. [clearing his throat] So, hey...let’s move on to _my_ problems, okay? I...don’t want any awkward silences, those are...awkward...

 **Nigel:** [slowly uncovering his face] “Awkward silences are awkward”. Good sentence there, Chad.

 **Chad:** [rolling his eyes] Oh, shut up. So anyway, um, it’s time to talk about _my_ problems. You, uh, ready to hear them?

 **Nigel:** [sitting up straight] Absolutely.

 **Chad:** Alright. [clearing his throat] You see...[sadly]...I...just want people to see and accept my true self. And my true self is...someone who isn’t very confident with himself. Someone who worries way too much about what other people think. Someone who cries himself to sleep every other night or so. Someone who is too scared to reveal his sadness, fear, anxiety, and depression to others because he doesn’t want to be scolded for showing “weakness”.

 **N** **igel:** [sadly] Chad...

 **Chad:** I...know I told you something like this before, back when I was still mentoring you. But back then, I...didn’t really know what was happening in my brain. I didn’t understand what anxiety and depression were. All I knew was that I was feeling scared and _sad_ and _**tired**_ all the time.

 **Nigel:** [warmly] Ah, but you now know what was causing you to feel so dreadful. You have a name for those feelings now, don’t you?

 **Chad:** [patting Nigel’s scalp] Better late than never, I suppose.

 **Nigel:** [blushing] True, true. [twiddling his fingers]...Uh, Chad?

 **Chad:** Yeah?

 **Nigel** : Aren’t you, uh, worried that I’ll reveal your true self to my allies? I mean, um...aren’t you, uh, worried that I’ll...betray your trust or something?

 **Chad:** [shrugs] Eh, maybe there’s a part of me that still sees you as a loyal and trustworthy friend. That, or I’m too desperate and lonely to care. Tough to say, really.

 **Nigel:**...I see. [looking up at the moon] Hey, Chad, do you remember our first meeting?

 **Chad:** Hmm...wasn’t that the time where you ran off and I eventually found you in a closet?

 **Nigel:** [sheepishly]...Yes. I was so overwhelmed by everything and everyone that I just...[tearing up]...had to hide somewhere and let myself cry for a bit...

_[Chad stares at Nigel out of worry for a few moments before gently taking the younger boy’s hand. Chad then guides Nigel to a safe secluded spot underneath a tall playground structure, sits down in the sand, and pulls Nigel into his lap]_

**Nigel** : [sniffs]...But then you did _this_. You pulled me into your lap and then...[Chad wraps his arms around his waist]...you held me for a really long time.

 **Chad:** [patting Nigel’s back] Yeah. I was worried that you wouldn’t be able to stop crying. [giving Nigel a squeeze] I was so worried about you that...[tearing up]...I started to cry, too.

 **Nigel** : [returning the hug]...Chad, it’s funny that you brought that up, because _I_ got worried about _you_ when _**you**_ started to cry. [chuckling] We both just cried together for a long while because we were worrying about each other.

 **Chad/Nigel:** You never scolded me for crying, either. You just rubbed my back and told me that crying was healthy because it removes stress hormones...[they look into each others’ eyes]...and then I kissed you a few times because I wanted to thank you for being so kind...

_[The two silently stare at each other for a few seconds. After those few seconds have passed, Chad softly kisses Nigel’s scalp and temple a few times]_

**Nigel** : [tearfully smiling]...Thank you, Chad.

 **Chad:** [smiling warmly] No problem. It’s what I do. [kissing Nigel’s forehead] But, uh, _I_ should be thanking _you_ , Nigel. I mean, you were always worrying about me. You’re _still_ worrying about me, even to this day. You’re like... my guardian angel or something.

 **Nigel:** [shaking his head] Chad, you and I both know that _you_ are _my_ guardian angel. You helped me become the confident person that I am today, and--

 **Chad:** [embarrassed] Okay, enough sentimental stuff. The point is: we helped each other out, we’re lonely together, blah blah blah. [patting Nigel’s back] Now shut up and give me some kisses, okay?

 **Nigel:** [blushing] Um, are you sure? I mean, I haven’t kissed you in a while, so...

 **Chad:** [blushing] Stop talking.

 **Nigel** : [turning redder] Um, I mean, I want to make sure that my kisses are, uh, perfect--

 **Chad:** [giving Nigel another squeeze] What part of “stop talking” don’t you understand? You want me to get a dictionary?

 **Nigel** : [in a squeaky voice] Uh...

 **Chad:** [flirtatiously] Now let me repeat myself. [patting Nigel’s cheek] Give. Me. Some. Kisses.

 **Nigel:** [chuckling bashfully/happily] Okay.

_[Nigel softly kisses Chad on the cheeks a few times]_

**Nigel:**...How was that?

 **Chad:** [chuckling bashfully] Let me just say...that you still give excellent kisses, even to this day.

_[Nigel responds with a bashful smile]_

**Chad:** [giving Nigel a third squeeze] Hey, thanks for talking with me, kid. I had a great time. You’re a really great frenemy. Uh, friend. Uh, I mean, rival! No, no, no! That’s, uh, not...[Nigel swiftly kisses his nose]...it...?

 **Nigel:** [happily] I know what you’re trying to say, Chad. I feel the same way. [cuddling up to Chad’s chest] Let’s keep spending time with each other like this, old friend.

 **Chad:** [stroking Nigel’s back] Sure thing, kid. [kissing Nigel’s temple] I love you, Nigel.

 **Nigel:** [tearfully smiling] I love you too, Chad.

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Is Chad aromantic, or is he just not into romance?  
> I'll leave it up to you.
> 
> -It's interesting to think about why Chad became so attached to Nigel in the first place.  
> Was it his willingness to learn?  
> Was it because he was a fast learner?  
> Was it because Nigel was the only one who saw Chad as a person and not a celebrity?  
> Or was it because of Nigel's compassionate or protective nature?  
> ...Or was it all of the abouve?
> 
> Until their full backstory is revealed in the canon universe, there's no way to know for sure. But for now, I'll assume t was all of the abouve.
> 
> -Related:  
> https://luci-moon.tumblr.com/post/628091693811597312/frightknight-hahahahah-someone-help-me-i-can#notes


End file.
